sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:FleetOps, and GroundOps, and StarOps, Oh My!
Throughout the fleet, officers and enlisted alike were given the day off in a manner of speaking, with orders to break out the dress uniforms. Make sure the shoes were polished. Short shifts so everyone could attend if possible. The main hangar of the Reprisal was cleared as best as it could be, so much so that the starfighter hangar's deck officer had to be bribed with vast amounts of alcohol (and not the horrible kind) to allow several of the normal hangar's complement of ships to be temporarily crammed into the specialized hangar. Chairs were set up by those enlisted who were on someone's 'list' for some misdeed or other, and a buffet was set up along one long wall of the hangar for later. Not just a series of boring speeches is in store today... the fleet's getting the boring speeches /and/ a polite party. There's even a small band setting up on a small stage away from the military podium, with strict orders to sit down and shut up during the boring speeches. Then, at a prearranged signal, everyone who was ordered to attend was dismissed from their duties or summoned, with VIPs from the military as well as a number of civilians, including at least a handful of Senators, mingling with the brass as they await everyone's arrival and the noisy process of seat-taking. The seats are arranged by branch and posting, two aisles separating Fleet from Ground and StarOps, with everyone assigned seats by squadron or platoon or department. Mitali looks just as uncomfortable in the dress uniform as he always does when he steps off of the turbolift, pulling awkwardly at his collar and casting a quick look around. The sight of the hangar - /his/ hangar - causes him to make a little bit of a face, but there's nothing to be done for it. With a sigh and squaring of his shoulders, he adjusts his cap and makes his way over to the Fleet Ops section and joins a few other technicians in taking a seat. Seated amongst his fellow Ghosts, Kesander Beysarus chuckles, having just traded a joke with one of the pilots from Third Flight. With a sigh, the Corellian glances about at the rather large assembly, a friendly wave given to the recently-arrived Mitali. And yet the X-Wing Driver's first verbalized thought is, "Oh, thank the Maker... someone sprang for the food." With this, the buffet table is visually inspected. Apparently satisfied, the pilot of Ghost 7 turns his attention towards the 'front' of the ceremony area, expecting someone to step up to the podium and make some sort of pronouncement or other. A cluster of VIPs are seated on a dais near the podium by a rather harried protocol droid, including the heads of all three branches represented by the Reprisal's crew and stationed forces. Wedge Antilles, resplendent in a dress uniform that looks no more comfortable on him that Mitali's does on the technician, chats rather amiably with the Mon Calamari guest, Admiral Ackbar. Crix Madine, his sandy beard still as neatly trimmed as the day he smugly announced his people had stolen a certain Imperial shuttle, interjects a comment about how if they'd had just one more platoon of Marines, they would have... but the comment's drowned out as the men turn to acknowledge the leaders of the second fleet, newly returned Vice Admiral Farnsworth and Captain Stone. Ackbar excuses himself as the droid gives him his cue, noting that most if not everyone has taken their seats out on the deck. He's a patient man, and thus he waits until everyone's ready to listen, webbed hands grasping the podium on either side. Kyrin glances over at Kesander and flicks a brief smile over toward her fellow Ghost pilot, her wings draped over the back of her chair as best she can. It was with some pleasure that she noted the chair she was assigned to was actually one pilfered from her own quarters (so THAT's where it'd gone!), one properly designed for Chyleni comfort with regards to her tail, which flicks back and forth easily. When Ackbar gets up to speak, she directs her attention thataway and folds her hands neatly in her lap. Wrista troops in at the head of what looks to be her entire platoon arriving together, all turned out spectacularly in their dress uniforms. Ceremonies are not *really* something her marines are thrilled about, but after something like a solid month working to help the refugees, they're ready for ANYTHING to relieve the stresses, including a dull ceremony. She waves them to find seats, "Alright, you lot," the twi'lek says. "Try not to make a ruckus for once." There's a chorus of cheeky "Yes Motherrrrrr"s that completely fails to bother Ipex, and she points, grinning. "Siddown and shaddap. Mommy's gonna go pester the techs, as is her wont. If you're all real good, you can play tag with 'em later." More, quieter teasing from her Marines, and she wanders off, eventually landing next to Mitali after one of the other technicians moves over a chair to make the room. "Well, don't we all look pretty tonight? Disgusting, isn't it?" Catching the motion out of the corner of his eye, Mitali returns Kesander's wave in kind, aiming a grin at the pilot over the rest of the seated crowd. He doesn't seem /too/ surprised when another tech's seat is claimed by the marine, just grinning at Wrista and shrugging his shoulders. "Starchy, a bit," he agrees quietly, folding his hands in his lap. He quiets down when he sees Admiral Ackbar has moved to the podium, lightly nudging Wrista in the side with an elbow and turning his attention to the front. Admiral Ackbar seems amused in a muted sort of away at how quickly the protocol droid's seating plans went completely out the window. Droids can never predict Marines. Once he's deemed the hangar's complement to be suitably still, he speaks. "We are gathered here this day over a planet that has seen its share of war. A planet that has changed hands a few times in our seemingly never-ending struggle against tyranny and injustice. We are here to honor those who have risked their lives, their health, and even their sanity, in support of our ideals, in support of the notion that all beings deserve to be free to choose their own fates. Among you are men and women and other beings who may seem ordinary, but their deeds speak otherwise. First, I will let each director promote his people, then there will be awards for especial acts of courage, and then after that, we will celebrate the lives and accomplishments of everyone in this assembly." "Why do these things always remind me of assemblies in junior academy; like we're all waiting for the headmaster to hand out gold stars for best marks in class, 'most improved student,' and karking perfect attendance," asks Kesander of Kryin in a whisper with a fairly typical broad and irreverent grin. However, the Corellian falls silent as Admiral Ackbar begins to speak. When Ackbar relinquishes the podium, General Madine steps forward, his hard gaze sweeping the assembly. "While some groups are waiting for their next big challenge since the unfortunate events at Coruscant, I want everyone here to know that the GroundOps troops and officers are still hard at work, keeping the peace, aiding the refugees we evacuated from Coruscant, and in essence keeping with the high standards I expect of all my people." He then calls a rather startled Erik Gunsik to the podium to be promoted to the rank of Combat Officer, followed up with a similar promotion for Wilhelm Krieger. "Next, I call Wrista Ipex to the stand," he states calmly, same as he did for all of the others. Kyrin gives a fleeting smirk over to Kesander, turning her head and winking one of those grey eyes at him, but not enough of a misdeed to call anyone's attention to it. One of these days, some clever droid programmer would figure out the manner in which Marines gravitate toward seats. when a platoon arrives, they look around until they find forty or so empty seats, and then they sit in them. But that day is apparently not today, and no one could account for Wrista's willingness to cross a room to sit with whoever it is she actually wants to sit with, anyway. Seating arrangements are for cadet scrubs, anyway. She pokes Mitali back at the nudge, and then grins, settling in to listen respectfully. Her marines are even very well behaved-- at least until she's called up, at which point they cause a.. well, probably-expected and understandable ruckus as the short twi'lek marine stands up. She lets them have their fun for several seconds as she makes her way back to the aisle before giving them a sharp cutting handsignal across her neck, and one 2nd Lieutenant Wrista Ipex passes the rest of the way to the stand without the attendant ruckus, snapping to a smart attention when she gets there. "2nd Lieutenant Ipex, as requested," she says formally, sparing a short, bright grin for Madine. Dress uniform, just who in the world came up with this thing? Do you know how long it took him to remove all the creases from this piece of extravagant junk, polish the boots. Good Maker, just give a bunch of these to the Imperials, and the war will be won so busy will they be just maintaining the looks of this piece of junk. The white of the jacket, shirt, and pants are added some colour by the black belt, and the boots of matching colour that he wears. And of course, there are those danged epaulets to contend with, at the least the cap is placed on his head so it doesn't ruin his haircut(how vain of him), after an entire bloody ten minutes meddling with this stuff in front of a mirror. A late arrival to the ceremony, Rasi hurries to find a seat wherever it is that he can find it, near a bunch of folks he recognizes, and he gives Kesander, as he just happens to sit closest to him, a nod in greeting. "How in the world are we supposed to keep this stuff clean and shiny?", he whispers, pointing to his uniform. Over his shoulder, Kesander replies to the GunChief in a muted whisper "By wearing it as little as possible." A soft chuckle follows before the X-Wing driver adds, "Problem is people keep insisting on being brave and doing great work and getting themselves promoted. Does nothing but put credits in the pockets of the dry cleaners." Tolerant of Marine behavior, in fact he probably encourages it, Madine returns Ipex's bright smile. "Lieutenant, for your excellent work on Coruscant, here aboard the Reprisal, and most importantly, on Mon Calamari, I'm pleased to award you with the rank of First Lieutenant, with the rights and privileges that it entails. I trust you will continue your exemplary behavior in the future." He removes her rank insignia and proudly exchanges it with the correct pins for a first lieutenant. After the traditional salute and handshake, he doesn't dismiss her. "I'm also proud to present you with the Marine Expeditionary Award for your courage under fire and your bravery." The appropriate medal is then pinned to her dress uniform in the correct place. "Well done, Lieutenant." A sweep of applause rises from the VIPs seated near the GroundOps general and the newly-minted first lieutenant, polite and respectful. "Ooorah, Marine," says Kesander aloud, in a sort of ribbing tone, but it's clear from the Corellian's clapping that his appreciation of Wrista's accomplishments and well-deserved promotion and award is full and scincere. More of the polite applause can be found near Kesander in the form of Kyrin, seated next to their CO, Major Mabru. There's a whispered comment between the lieutenant and the major, and the Chyleni pilot gives a shrug of her wings. It's times like this, when tiny little twi'lek Marines are saluting and beaming at him like little girls that just unwrapped a pony for Life Day that probably make all the paperwork Madine has to slog through every day worth it. "Thank you, sir. It has been my pleasure." Wrista patiently waits through the pinnings and such, accepts her applause, and, since everyone's being so very tolerant of her fellow marines mild bits of acting out, turns to leave when all is done, and pauses long enough to respond to Kesander's 'Oorah' with a much more emphatic "Hoorah!" in the proper Marine style, that sets her platoon off again with a chorus of echoes. Well, in her opinion, they've earned a bit of acting out and fun. She's quick to make her way off afterwards before anyone can decide she needs a talking to, in classic Scout hit-and-fade. Sort of. At least everything dies back down quickly afterwards, marines settling down into snickers and then silence. "Yeah, woo.", Rasi calls out towards the familiar marine, but of course, it's made clear that he is not used to talking as loud as he was. Instead, he does the much more sensible thing of adding his applause to that already created by the announcement from the Admiral. "Bah, I tell you what. Ceremonies, can't live with 'em, can't displease the higher-ups by not participating in 'em." This said, he settles back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other as he pulls out a datapad from his jacket, intent on catching up on his reading. Of course, this does not mean that he does not clap enthusiastically for the Lieutenant some more. Unfortunately for anyone else in the hangar who don't like Marine displays of joy, Madine's not finished yet. With a wide grin, he summons one Vengan Draelis to the podium. "Lieutenant Draelis, you may certainly be the craziest Marine under my command," he states, his dark eyes twinkling as he swaps out 2nd LT rank pins for 1st LT. "For which everyone should be grateful." His gaze once more sweeps across the assembly. "First Lieutenant Draelis gets a double-dip in the candy jar today. Like Lieutenant Ipex and others, he has been a solid member of our team. For your courage and bravery under fire, I present you with the Marine Expeditionary Award. And for sheer /brass/ and perspicacity in the /single-handed/ destruction of an Imperial Star Destroyer, I'm /very/ pleased to give you this Silver Star. Well done, Lieutenant, and well deserved. HOORAH!" The VIPs once more cough up their polite applause, and Wedge Antilles gives Admirals Ackbar and Farnsworth a rather amused smirk at the Marines' antics. "He'll never let us hear the end of this," Mitali quietly asides to Wrista as Vengan receives his awards, solemnly shaking his head. His applause is genuine and added to the rest, though, not entirely able to keep an amused grin off of his face. There's another surprising shout of "HOORAH!" from the StarOps seats, originating from former Marine Johmac Mabru and friend-of-Vengan Kyrin. Johmac blinks and looks at the Chyleni with some surprise. "He is a friend," she explains. "Way to go LT!" exclaims Kesander, clapping enthusiastically for another well-deserved recognition of valor and performance above and beyond the call of duty." Also unfortunately for those that don't appreciate Marine Enthusiasm in all its glory, this time the Marines respond to Madine's call for celebration with a full-on round of cheering. Not that they find Vengan more deserving than Wrista or anyone else in their battalion, but the tone of Madine's award is taken as unspoken permission to raise the hangar's roof a few centimeters. Again, it doesn't last very long. they may be rowdy Marines having fun, but they're reasonably behaved. Mostly. Wrista also joins in with the yelling, grinning sidelong at Mitali after she's had her fill. "We won't let him hear the end of it either, Javin," she says with a wink. "Awards like that are double-edged swords; you just have to know how to turn them." Madine dismisses Draelis and retreats to his vacated chair, just as Admiral Ackbar steps forward and reclaims the podium. "I too am pleased to announce some promotions today," he says when the Marines settle down just when he expects them to. He's too good a tactician to misjudge the others under his overall command that way. "Ensign Rasi Cen, will you please come forward." The Mon Calamari turns to the droid and retrieves a new set of rank insignia, waiting patiently for the gunner to arrive. Rasi Cen? Hold on now, that's him? "Well at the least this won't prove that boring.", he says to Kesander before standing up, and while he crosses whatever space there is between him and the Admiral, on the way making sure that he is presentable. One can never be certain of such things when this many VIPs are concerned, this and his family will no doubt request some sort of holorecord from this event. The gunner comes to a halt before the Admiral, immediately getting to attention, and with practiced precision, he salutes the Mon Cal, "Ah, thank you Sir.", he ventures forward hesitantly, not exactly sure what to say in this occasion. "You're welcome, Lieutenant junior grade Cen," Ackbar says with satisfaction, his voice gargly due to his Calamari nature. "It is we who have had the opportunity to thank /you/ for your hard work and excellence." The new lieutenant's rank pins are switched out on his uniform. "All we ask is that you continue to serve to the best of your ability." His webbed hand raises up as high as possible for him to give the Mon Calamari variant to the human salute before offering that hand to shake. Once shaken, however gingerly, Cen is dismissed and "Ensign Javin Mitali," is summoned. Kesander claps heartily for Rasi as he has for all others who have been recognized so far. "Nice going, Gun Chief," says the Corellian to the newly minted JG. "Looks the dry cleaners are gonna have their way with you yet!" Okay, now... Wrista giving Mitali a good-natured, friendly, if not all that gentle punch in the arm when his name called is not surprising to those that know they hang out together in off time. What probably IS a surprise, is the fact that his name gets a fresh bunch of joyous ruckus from Wrista's platoon, who appear to be letting fly with a salvo of "HOORAH TECHIES!!!" before settling back down quickly with an array of enormous grins aimed right at Mitali. When he's called, Mitali shoots a warily expectant look towards Wrista's platoon as he shifts to get to his feet, completely missing the good-natured sock from the twi'lek herself until it impacts his arm. He gives her an amused look before straightening and making his way to the front, coming to attention in front of Admiral Ackbar and giving a crisp salute. "Ensign Javin Mitali, reporting as ordered, sir." Somehow, he keeps the awe out of his voice. THe ruckus from the marines is probably helping shield it under a good deal of sheepishness. The new brass, or whatever it is that serves as rank insignia on his uniform, he salutes the Admiral once more before turning around and heading back to his seat, looking at his hand for a long while. He should definitely have stopped to get an autograph, but there will always be time for that later, for now, he just wants to be out of the spotlight quickly enough before a blush breaks out on his features. When he returns to his seat, he turns to Kesander giving the man a smirk, "My family will never let me live this down, my pops nearly idolizes the Admiral.", which is true after a fashion. Ackbar's tolerance for Marine antics isn't anywhere near as much as Madine's, for he gives one googly-eyed look their way when Mitali arrives. "Despite your choice of friends," he begins, his tone slightly forbidding... although it's hard to tell if he can make a joke and have humans and Mirialans understand it properly, "I hereby give you the rank of Lieutenant, junior grade, for your work." Once more, the rank insignia is switched out, the salute given, the hand offered to shake. "May you continue serving the cause of justice and freedom with equal courage and excellence." "WooHoo!" Calls Kesander as Techie gets his new rank. "Congrats Mitali!" The X-Wing driver claps enthusiastically, clearly appreciative of one who does a great deal to keep Ghost Squadron flying. Mitali returns the salute and reaches out to shake the Admiral's hand, offering him a sheepish grin. "Thank you, sir." After a pause, he quietly adds, "I'll upgrade their shock collars," and shoots a wink towards Madine before he turns to return to his seat, trying /very/ hard not to look in the direction of all the grinning marines. That's just /creepy/. Madine smirks heartily toward Mitali's wink, while Ackbar remains there with a rather bemused expression on his face. "My final honoree of this assembly has fought hard his entire life," the Mon Calamari states in his gurgly voice. "Many of us here now before you once served the Empire before we chose the way of freedom. It is now with great pleasure that I announce the promotion of Captain David Stone to the rank of Rear Admiral, with all the rights and privileges that rank entails. He will be serving as he does now, under the direct command of Admiral Farnsworth," he continues, gesturing to the returned admiral with one webbed hand. "With the reassignment of Admiral Moralis to First Fleet, I am confident Rear Admiral Stone will continue to serve the Second Fleet with the distinction I have come to expect of him." And as before, this time with a military adjutant commanding, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" Stone is summoned forward and given the rank insignia of Rear Admiral. A hangar-wide salute is held during the rank exchange, and finally everyone is ordered to sit once more. Ghost Squadron's one of the first group to their feet during the awarding of the flag rank to Stone, with Kyrin Sh'vani holding one blue hand to her brow the entire time, until she's told to park it once more. Her grey eyes flick to the side to get an idea as to what Kesander thinks of that. Mitali seems quite pleased as he rises to attention and holds his salute, though what it is in specific that he's pleased about is anybody's guess. Once the order comes to sit, he settles himself back down, folding his hands in his lap and trying not to grin. The remark about 'the Empire' doesn't appear to draw much of a reaction from the pilot of Ghost 7, perhaps a brief look of muted surprise and revelation around his blue eyes. Nevertheless, dropping back into his seat, Kesander applauds with gusto in tribute to the now-Rear Admiral. "CONGRATULATIONS, SIR!!!" The Corellian howls with enthusiasm. The Fleet folks weren't about to let the grunts or fighter jocks outdo their congratulations, and thus a rather loud (but not raucous) cheer arises from many of the folks within the Fleet chairs in the assembly. Yes, because the Fleeters can't simply be outdone. And as such, Rasi's voice adds to the sound coming from his colleagues, but his contribution to the applause is where he really stands, that and the occasional whistling. Definitely something to be proud of. After a moment of this, and since he isn't usually of the boisterous, agitated type, he sits back down and watches for what is to come next. The end result, apparently, is quite the bunch of cheering, because apparently like the StarOps folks, the Marines consider Stone worthy of their loud attentions. Perhaps interestingly however, the marines seem to be keeping their volume close to, but below, the Fleet personnel so that they don't drown out the Fleet cheers. Curious. Admiral Ackbar smiles once as he accompanies Stone back to their chairs, waving General Wedge Antilles forward. The youthful-looking pilot surveys the group, giving equal attention in his gaze to the fleet personnel, the marines, his own people, officers and enlisted alike. "I'm here because they said I had to be, and I like showing up to these things more than one of the other formal occasions we regretfully have to hold." Shaking off his mood, he continues. "Bravery comes in all sizes. All levels of our society. I'm pleased to summon Hase Stargazer of Ghost Squadron forward." He gives the other man a single gold bar, the rank of second lieutenant, a salute, and a handshake. "We could use more like you in our ranks, Stargazer," he says kindly. Then young Blake Hishinko is likewise summoned. "Someone told me about your little maneuver at Coruscant," he jokes, remembering something overheard at the Endor briefing so long ago. "So you get one of these too, Rabbit." The friendly statement is coupled with the promotion of Blake to second lieutenant as well, the salute, the handshake, and a grin. Then Antilles checks the next one. "Not him again? Kesander Beysarus, front and center, please." The blond-haired X-wing driver gets up and moves out smartly, stopping a respectful pace-and-a-half from the legendary General Antilles. Saluting, Kesander says in an almost gruff voice, "2LT Beysarus, reporting as ordered sir.. again." Kyrin grins widely as Kesander is told to get up there, pride on her face for her favorite wingman, and the third flight of the Ghosts don't wait for the actual promotions to offer congratulations as Kesander passes them. "Smart alec," Wedge says affectionately to Kesander as he changes the butter bar to the silver bar of a first lieutenant, glancing briefly at the Marines and Fleet personnel. "I heard about what /you/ did over Coruscant too. /Try/ not to do that again, I kinda like my job," he adds with a grin as he salutes the X-Wing driver, offers the handshake, and then dismisses him. "Lieutenant Kyrin Sh'vani." "Yes, sir, Thank you sir," offers Kesander before taking a step backwards and turning on his heel to return to his seat. As the Corellian passes the Chyleni he whispers 'karking perfect attendance' to her with a broad grin. Sitting down once more, the X-Wing driver adopts a sort of tired, if cheerful expression and trains his gaze on Phoenix. Kyrin's shoulders hunch, and it takes a nudge and then even a half-shove to get her up out of her chair. Swallowing once, she looks at the floor rather than at anyone, not even when Kesander speaks to her, only raising her eyes when required to. "Reporting as ordered, sir," she says in a muted tone, folding her wings tightly to her back, an expression of trepidation on her face, praying Vengan doesn't shout anything right now. Rasi joined in on the cheering for Kesander when the man was called forward, and he quieted down when the Chyleni was called forward, only clapping for a moment. "Congratulations Kesander.", he says to the returning pilot before once more looking at the podium. Definitely something that is turning out to not be as boring as he thought it would be. Wedge arches one bushy eyebrow and frowns for a moment. However, he shakes it off. "For your work with Ghost Squadron, I'm pleased to promote you to the rank of Captain." Her single silver bar is switched over to the double gold bars of her new rank. "And wait, there's more!" The droid comes forward and opens a case. Like the one that held Vengan's awards, this one likewise holds two medals. "For those who didn't know, Captain Sh'vani had been captured by the Imperials and subjected to horrors that none of /our/ side would use in the pursuit of freedom. Despite this, her strength of will was sufficient that she escaped from her captors. Not only that, she seized the opportunity presented and single-handedly stole an Imperial Star Destroyer and returned to us. /Unlike/ Lieutenant Draelis, she wasn't responsible for its destruction," he adds, glancing over his shoulder and giving a friendly needling grin to Madine. "So, for /that/, you get a Silver Star." He takes the time to pin it on her uniform. "Also, for being in the right place at the right time, I have a second award for you, Captain. There are no words to describe Admiral Danik Kreldin that properly does his evil justice. The one word I am /overjoyed/ to use to describe him is DEAD. On behalf of those assembled here, and for all of the civilians whose lives he took, all the people who will now live because of you, I am honored to present you with the Star of Alderaan." Once more, 'attention on deck' is commanded by the adjutant as Wedge pins the more ornate and beautiful medal on the poor Chyleni's uniform. "And once they sit down, you get to give a speech," he adds conspiratorially. "Make it quick, Madine's stomach's growling." Once saluted and those commanded to be at ease, Wedge himself starts the applause, joined by the other VIPs seated nearby. As Gen. Antilles begins to clap, Kesander launches into a thunderous round of applause for the Chyleni. "YEAH PHOENIX!! YeeeHAAA!! To The Very End!! Ghosts!!" Bellows the Corellian. Kesander's not the first Ghost to stay on his feet and cheer for one of his own. Johmac Mabru's right up there, as are the four pilots of the third flight, the latter three punching their fists in the air and whistling. Marines have got /nothing/ on flyboys (and girls) cheering on one of their own. Even the Falcons, Daggers, and Krakana pilots join in, but not as boisterous as the Ghosts. Kyrin turns slightly as she's left in front of the podium, her wings rustling nervously, her blue skin shading toward violet on her face with embarrassment. As if the podium might be hot or shock her, she gingerly places her hands on its sides, emulating how she saw the others speak before. A swift grey-eyed look is given to her squadronmates, and it's only when she locks gazes with Johmac that she finds the courage not to fly away. Straightening her back, stilling her wings and tail, she quietly addresses the assembled as soon as they've stopped cheering, whistling, and applauding. "I asked not to be given any recognition in response to what I have done. I had thought that the events that transpired due to my captivity were only balanced by more recent events, that the tally was even and need not be spoken of." She pauses briefly. "I was incorrect. While I firmly believe that good fortune was my ally that day, I will only accept being an instrument of /your/ justice." Her grey eyes seek out various sets in the crowd, pausing on Rasi for a moment, then falling on Javin and Mitali and the Marines. Then back to her own squadron. "It was for everyone. I came to this place to serve, and as such, I serve the same ideals we all serve. Freedom. Equality. Justice. Honor. And for those, I am proud to be amongst you, honored to serve with you. It is my fervent hope that we will have more such deeds of worth to speak of, and that I have the opportunity to cheer on each and every one of you as you receive /your/ rewards for such valor." She gives a warm and kind smile, one she hasn't worn since before her capture. "In fact, I /know/ I will be seeing many of you here. You are worthy beings. We are the Second Fleet. We are second to none. Thank you." Stepping away from the podium to give herself more room, she lowers herself in a rather complex Chyleni bow for her comrades in their seats, her wings extending nearly all the way, before she straightens up and returns to her squadron, looking much less down than she had for a long, long time. And then she pounce-hugs the two nearest Ghosts she can grab, Kesander and Johmac, with a big grin. Admiral Ackbar leads a brief round of cheering and applause to end the little formal bits, and then over the sounds of Ghosts being silly and Marines cheering, and even his own Fleet personnel cheering in their much more respectable manner, he announces, "You are all dismissed. If you wish, there is food here." A gesture gets the band on their feet and to their ministage. A Bith band that plays something not too far off from what's heard in Mos Eisley cantinas. A bit of lively jazz for people to eat and chatter around. And there's already a couple of younger Fleet types already dancing away near the band rather happily. As Kesander returns Kyrin's hug warmly, the X-Wing driver whispers in her ear, "Best marks in class," and then grins broadly at her, meeting her grey eyes with his blue in an expression of genuine comradely affection and respect. As the dismissal is pronounced, the Corellian sighs, the tired look on his face returning and shifts his gaze towards the buffet table. Food! Dear maker be blessed, there's food to be had, and even if it might not be the best, there's more than enough to suitably eat for now. But first, as it is the best thing to do, he congratulates the Chyleni. "Congratulations M'am, you deserved it.", and just in case she does not happen to agree with him, he runs off towards the food table, halting his steps after he remembers something. From his jacket he retrieves the datapad from earlier, and he heads towards the podium where, presumably, the Admiral is still there. Good maker, it's one of 'em autograph-hunters. Admiral Ackbar is indeed there, with Antilles and Madine, speaking quietly with Admiral Farnsworth and newly-minted Rear Admiral Stone. "Lieutenant?" he asks when Madine murmurs that they've got company. "May I help you?" Antilles shoots Madine a knowing look and tries not to grin. One doesn't need to tell Marines twice that there is food to be had once they're dismissed. Olive-clad beings descend onto the tables like an Imperial beachhead in short order. Wrista doesn't join them, instead grinning at Mitali as she pulls one of her ever-present candy sticks out of her uniform pocket. "So, stick around, bug Kyrin, or just get out of here like it's going out of style?" "That is a very good question," Mitali muses sidelong to Wrista, watching the technicians around him descend upon the food in much the same way the marines do. "I don't know about /bugging/ her, and she'll probably do something vaguely painful to me if I try bringing up work during a party again, but we could probably go say hello." Kyrin /smirks/ at Kesander and she beckons him toward the buffets, watching Johmac wander off with a patient eye. "Come on, let us eat and listen to the music. It is quite lovely," she adds, not able to keep still now. Grabbing Kesander's hand, she does her level best to drag him to the buffet, waving toward Wrista and Mitali as they approach. Just as he is addressed, whatever guts, or stupidity perhaps, that drove Rasi to ever consider this foolish action fails him, and when he replies it is with a voice strained, racked even, by hesitance. "Ah...right, er, Admiral...could I have your autograph please?", as made painfully obvious by the datapad held in one and the pen in the other. "Er...it's for my father.", /really/, "he's a big fan of yours. Well, what you do anyway." Of course, one of those philosophical moments takes Rasi right then, and he wonders just what kind of times they live in when a soldier is put on the same level as other galactic celebrities. Kesander grins with a chuckle and does not resist being dragged towards the chow line. "Yeah, I'm with you, let's eat before it all gets inhaled by someone else," he offers with a wry glance pointed at the Marines. The Corellian does, briefly, mark Rasi interacting with Admiral Ackbar and rolls his eyes. There's a snort of mild derision from Crix Madine, although Wedge Antilles manages a much more polite and muted chuckle in the 'better you than me, sir' tone. Admiral Ackbar merely looks at the young man calmly, considering the request seriously. "Who is your father, Lieutenant?" he queries politely. Wrista makes an amused noise at Mitali as they head for Kyrin and Kesander, the striped candy stick caught in her lips like a cigarra. She gives the pair a brilliant grin as they all come to convenient range. "So, Ky... I see you survived the terrible ordeal intact." Kyrin gives Wrista a pained look. "It was not my idea," she says in denial, before stating to Kesander, "You mean before the Marines eat it all. You may as well be honest about such things." Fortunately, her back is turned to the dais and she doesn't see what Rasi is doing. "I'm just glad I'll be retired before they ask me to make any speeches," Mitali muses in a conspiratorial tone of voice, tucking his hands into his pocket and grinning at Kyrin. "I'm fine with small groups, but a crowd this side? I become a mute." "I know, Ky," Wrista says placatingly. "I know you don't like the pomp and such. I do, but I consider it more for everyone *but* me when they pin things on my chest." She says it like there's innuendo there, somewhere. "Oh, you know us Marines. We don't mess around when it comes to laying around starships eating all the Navy's food." If he dared, if he just dared, he would shoot a glare to whoever it was the chuckled, or whatever that sound Rasi heard was. Instead, he just focuses on the Admiral's question, smartly at that. "An engineer at one of the yards in Fondor. He was supposed to be conscripted for service in the Imperial Army before the planet was liberated, but fortunately the Republic came up in time to spare him that fate." And we all know the rate of mortality in the IA. "Public speaking's a pain, but at least no one's shooting at you," says Kesander to Mitali with a jovial tone, his hand producing a silver flask from inside his dress jacket. "And anyway, while these affairs aren't usually my favorite way to spend a few hours, it is nice to have things to celebrate. Been a long road to get to today," adds the Corellian. Opening the flask, Sandman pours a few drops on to the deck. "For those who didn't make it here with us," he says with a thoroughly undramatic exhale. "Cheers." And with this, the X-Wing driver tips back the container swallowing a large slug. This was all about morale. All three of the important men there knew it. "Very well," Ackbar says, swiveling one of his ocean-adapted eyes around to Madine for a moment. "In the name of everyone who participated in that liberation." He has no difficulty using the human-based datapad, a webbed finger scratching out a glyph in his native language that represents his name. Then he personalizes it with a brief message to Rasi's father, using the man's name and everything. That's what one does when one review personnel files before approving promotion recommendations. The message reads 'On behalf of everyone who freed Fondor, Ackbar.' No rank is needed. Then the admiral taps in a special secret save command that prevents the misuse of the signature. Forgers and Imp Intel, don'tchaknow. And the Mon Calamari doesn't let on that he just did that. "Give your father my best regards, and thank him on my behalf for your service." "I don't know. With my speeches, there might be some shooting," Mitali says thoughtfully, grinning cheerfully at Kesander. The flask is given an amused look, but the tech doesn't comment. He /does/ eye the new puddle on the hangar floor, though it's difficult to say whether his unhappy expression is due to the memory of those who are not present, or the act itself. Kyrin arches her silver brows when Mitali says 'retired'. "You are retiring?" she asks, rather surprised and baffled, looking to Wrista for an explanation as to why. The human innuendo about chests goes completely over her head, as does why Kesander did the spilling thing on the deck, but she doesn't question /that/. Lightly, she loads up a plate of the actually not half-bad delicacies that were brought up, stuff far better than their usual fare, as she nibbles on some shellfish that's very popular downplanet that had been served at the funky bar Luke dragged them to. In case any are watching closely, the few drops of liquid from Kesander's flask now on the deck plates doesn't stay there for long before it begins to evaporate. "Wooogh," says the X-Wing driver with a little shake of his head. "Now there's a little taste of home. Anyone care for a snort?" Offers the Corellian to those near-by, starting with Wrista and Mitali. "Thank you Sir, I'll make sure of that.", the man replies, the words spoken not in the basic that he was using until now but in relatively good Mon Calamarian, and he even inclines his upper body into a bow. It is in this position that he backs up, though quickly he stands up straight and turns around when he nearly slips and risks falling backwards. And that would simply have sent him blushing from ear to toe. His eyes fixed on the datapad, he places it in one of his jacket's pockets with utmost care. A look about the hangar bay, and he quickly spots a bunch of people he recognizes, heading towards them with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Should I even ask what's in there?", the question addressed to Kesander. "It is most certainly some kind of Corellian whiskey," Kyrin surmises when Rasi rejoins the peons. "I will have a small... snort. Although /you/ did not snort it through your nose," she points out, missing the basic colloquialism. "You must do so first." Wrista grins wryly at Kesander's offer. "Despite my Marine tags, Kesander, I actually don't drink," the twi says in a thick Coruscanti accent. She tilts her head at Kyrin's look as if to ask 'why are you asking *me*?' Except, well, she seems to know something, shrugging a shoulder. "Our tour's up soon, is all, and I gather Mister Javin Mitali here's got some things available that may be leaving him inclined not to pick up a second tour. It happens." Mitali holds up his hands, shaking his head at Kesander. "None for me, but thank you," he chuckles, inclining his head. "I'll just, ah.." He reaches over to pluck a bottle of water off of the buffet table, grinning sheepishly and taking a step or two back. He smiles oddly at Kyrin and gestures at Wrista with the bottle, nodding once. "I'm, um, looking into some things. The military has been very rewarding, don't get me wrong, but the stress is going to kill me if the enemy combatants don't do it first." "It's Dad's recipe, came up with it in the early days of the Rebel Alliance; you can either drink it or use it to clean carbon scoring off a starfighter's hull," explains Kesander in a clearly jesting tone, turning smiling eyes at both Rasi and Kyrin. To Wrista and Mitali, the X-Wing driver nods agreeably, "To each, their own." Looking back once more to the Chyleni, the Corellian passes her the flask. "Yeah, it's just an expression Phoenix, I wouldn't recommend anyone snorting this. But a small sip will warm you right up." "Right...I'll...raincheck?", he's no intention of ever touching that stuff, "But hey, if you want some Lazhak juice, I've managed to have one of the club's on the station whip some up. It even contains some Corellian Whisky.", you know how those crazy Corellians are with their whisky. He gives those assembled here a collective nod. "So, is this type of ceremonial fanfare common, or is this a one-in-a-war occasion?" The question asked as he claps his hands behind him, at the very least the uniform fits him. Kyrin gives a long look to Wrista and Mitali. "I certainly hope you keep in touch when you leave," she says quietly. "You are both friends, after all." Then, she flicks her gaze toward Kesander and his booze, shaking her head and nibbling on her munchies instead. When Rasi speaks, she shrugs her shoulders, which travels up her wings. "This is the second time I have witnessed something of this nature, although the last one was just for the StarOps branch and not as heavily attended." "This is the first one I've been to with a buffet," Mitali adds, grinning at Rasi and offering him a friendly wave with his drink. "Morale thing, probably. I'm not complaining." With a shrug, he looks to Kyrin again, developing an add smile. "I'll do my best to keep in touch, wherever I wind up." The pilot of Ghost 7 shrugs at Kyrin and, capping the flask, puts it away. "Second one of these events for me as well," chimes in Kesander. "Mitali, I'll be sad to see you go," offers the Corellian, genuinely sad at the prospect, although the emotion is concealed a bit under his usually cavalier demeanor. "Great techs are hard to find. And we fighter pukes rely on you guys as much as we do on our laser cannon." Wrista smirks a bit. "As if we'd let him get away if he *wanted* to," the twi'lek quips, pausing to peek at her chrono thoughtfully. "Though. I should regretfully cut out a little early. More of the stuff that put this chest candy on me in the first place needs doing,' she says, fiddling with the award Madine pinned to her. Rasi steps away for a couple of seconds, from a nearby table grabbing a plate and filling it with food, the kind of things that would have cost him an arm and a leg on the station. Apparently the table wasn't far enough for him not to hear what was being said as when he returns, plate in hand, it is to answer immediately the Tech's words. "You sure about that Mitali, where else could you go that has you in as such fine company as you are now?", the question asked jokingly, and since there is no glass in his hand, he raises his plate. "See ya Lieutenant." But of course, his stomach can't bear the wait, and so he wolfs down some sort of sweet dessert thingy. It's best to not ask what's in something in a galaxy as big as this. Smoothing down the front of his dress uniform, Vengan peeks cautiously around the hangar bay, making sure most of the bigwigs are gone and that the bulk of the award-handing-out is over and done with. He tugs on the front of his jacket again and steps toward the buffet, arms swinging loosely at his sides. With practiced ease he avoids a cluster of upper-echelon brass, locating a few familiar Marine faces and easing into their circle, grinning in return to their greetings and making a few polite hellos, here and there. "I'm probably about due, too. Early shift," Mitali says, giving his collar one more slightly uncomfortable tug. "I'm sure that no matter where I find myself, the company will be just as fine; merely different," he says to Rasi, smiling lopsidedly and lifting his drink in a salute. "I'm sure Lieutenant Blackledge's reign will continue on in my absence. You'll never even notice I'm gone." Kesander suddenly yawns a bit. It might be the gulp of liquor, or it might be the weariness that previously had made its presence known, but the Corellian begins to look towards the turbo lift. "I'm not on duty again for another 12 hours. I think I should go get some sleep. These things always take something out of me," offers the X-Wing driver apologetically. "Congrats to everyone on awards and promotions. All more than deserved," says the 1st Lieutenant to Rasi, Wrista, and Mitali. To Kyrin, Sandman then says "And you don't beat yourself up too badly for having made it to this day and being recognized for it. Universe isn't done with you, yet Phoenix." And with this, the blond-haired pilot salutes his comrades and then makes his way to the Turbo Lift and is gone. "Phaw, with you gone, who's supposed to keep me from getting a case of foot-in-mouth disease with her, or worse, invoke her wrath?", Rasi replies, already having taken down a sizeable chunk of the food piled on it. "But hey, good night man. And you make sure you let us throw a bash for you before you head off to wherever you decide on." This said, he turns to Kesander as the an announces his departure, "Alright, I'll see you later Lieutenant." "I have a wrath?" Kyrin asks rather perplexedly as the lovely Marine/Fleet pair make their excuses and wander off, and then so does Kesander. Or else she's just confused. "I may not have a wrath, but I have someone to speak to. If you will excuse me." She gives a half-bow to her friends nearby, nodding to her CO as she passes by him, slipping out of the hangar into the turbolift all nice and quiet-like, the way she prefers. "No bash," Mitali says sternly, pointing at Rasi as he turns to start for the turbolift. "I do not like parties. If you throw one, I will not be there, mark my words. I will sneak out in the dead of night if I have to." Only once he's turned away from Rasi to head for the turbolift does he let himself crack a grin, waiting patiently for the lift to arrive before slipping into it to catch a ride back to his quarters. "He's very sneaky," Wrista grins, tossing Rasi a wink, and moves to chase Mitali towards the lift, so she doesn't have to wait around for the next lift. "See you all... around, no doubt."